heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.11.05 - The Call of the Void
There had been a rash of suicides in new york city. People jumping from high building high bridges from high stair ways any high place where people would traffic. The news was abuzz with why this was happening depression is an epidemic! the Halloween season is causing people to self harm because of the devil! The economy is making people give up! OBAMACARE! BENGHAZI! VOLTRAMAX! But this seems too strange to one very skeptical mystery man. The question sees something more sinister at work. and has traveled from Gotham to new york to investigate this problem. we find him at the sight of the most recent jumping looking for clues looking for any signs of what is really going on. why did this person with no prior signs of distress leap to their death off a an office building? And the question is not the only one who has become suspicious of the sudden rash of jumpers. It doesn't take much digging to find that some of the victims really don't fit the type, and so many all at once with the same MO..well. Some further investigation wouldn't hurt. So when the Question arrives at the scene, observant as he is, he may be one of the first to notice the stark silver figure outlined against the night sky, up on the top of the building and inspecting there in the scant time remaining before the police reach it. the Question goes out of sight and with in moments is in the top of the building. "bright silver not that conducive to night camo" The question says with a bit of snark. "I assume you see whats going on here as well?" It turns out the only part of the figure that is not bright silver is his face, which is in deep shadow. His eyes narrowing however are still visible. Everyone -always- says that.. "Thanks for the tip, but trust me, I -want- the people I chase to see me coming." his hooded head nods towards the place the latest victim presumably jumped. "..And yes. You're investigating this?" "oh that type. I know that type" The question says in response to moon knights wanting to be seen coming. the question is dressed in a dark blue suit and trench coat not much about him stood out but his featureless face mask The question blends in but there something off and a bit creepy about him. Different styles of intimidation at work here. "Yes I'm investigating. I'm sure there is a sinister hand at work in these suicides. I'm sure that someone or something is calling them to jump. For what I don't know but that's what I am to find out" the question says walking up to the ledge and looking down on the spot where the victim has fallen. Moon Knight seems to accept this, though he holds his position as the Question goes to look over as he himself did not long ago. "Calling? You think something's gotten into these people's heads?" he asks. Well..it would be weird, but it would fit. There's so little indication, and for all of them. Just out of the blue. "Just a hunch or've you got something to back that up? "have you ever heard of the phenomenon called the call of the void?" The Question asks rhetorically. "It's that unsettling feeling people get when near a cliff a ledge anything like that where they get that urge to jump that realization that it's just that simple to fling themselves off and the wonder what it would be like. Those strange thoughts. that is the call of the void. When you hold a knife and think I could just stab this person or myself the call of the void" Moon Knight nods, though there's something like a chuckle from under the hood. "I'm familiar with the concept. ..So? You think someone's cranking that up in these people? ..It can't be constant or we'd be feeling it now. But if they're targeting individuals, they have to get them up high enough in the first place for it to take hold." "I think something or someone is intensifying this call of the void. It may be happening now for all we know I know my mental state is such that the call is like ineffective on me and I don't want to make assumption about you but there is a certain type of person that does what we do" The Question says turning around. But he doubts that it's here now "If this were constant there would be more suicides it would be a far more noticeable thing. instead I have been charting the locations and times of the jumps and I'm a finding a pattern. I have a list of possible next target sites and times. the next jump shouldn't be to long from now if I'm right" Moon Knight says, "You talk about this call of the void as if you know who could be enhancing it. Don't suppose you'd care to share? We both want this stopped, after all. It's my job to protect the innocents that travel at night.. I'll help." "I am not certain but I have hunches. I dabble in the occult from time to time this could be the work some demon or sorcery. But this is not random" The Question remarks. "The Brooklyn bridge. It's close by it's high up it has a lot of foot traffic. let's go" Moon Knight repeats, "The occult, huh?" but at this point weather the guy is right or wrong he's got no better leads, after all. He nods. "Meet you there." he agrees. He didn't see how the Question got up here before, after all. They arrive at the Brooklyn bridge to find that all is quiet cars pass by people walk and bikers peddle past. The night is like any other chilled late autumn night in new york. The question walks along the bridge not calling attention to himself looking at the people taking note when ever someone stops and looks ove the edge. Waiting to see if someone hears the call of the void. then someone is stopped a man large shaggy haired unkempt beard he seems to be tired and staring off the bridge blankly. the man has a pained expression on his face like he's struggling with his thoughts. the question approaches. As he does he hears it. Faint just behind all the background noises of the city. a whispered melody "Might as well jump. Jump. Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump. Go ahead, jump. " in the soft female voice ethereal sounding comforting. like a lover's whisper, or a mothers soft lullaby. Moon Knight is not far behind the Question, arriving by his own means. He moves along the walking lane, seeming unconcerned about the bizarre figure he cuts for a New York pedestrian, looking around alertly. He spots the Question fairly quickly, and gives an annoyed sigh when the strange whispers start to ripple through the bridge's air. "Well.." he mutters to himself. "Guess he was on to something, at that." He pushes the murmurs away, looking back and forth and watching for anyone else to get close to the edge.. when he sees the slack jawed man staring into the distance, he takes off in that direction. "Hey!" Janet van Dyne is driving along the bridge and expressing her annoyance with the traffic in no uncertain terms to the young woman who is sitting in the passenger seat. She trails off, though, when she sees the silver-cloaked figure - and then looks to see who he's shouting at when he takes off running. "...um. Look alert, Tiff, I think something's going on." She points out who she's looking at, and Moon Knight, at least, is pretty obvious. "I guess I should power up? Is that right?" Tiff asks before bringing her bracelets together. There is a light show and the brunette is suddenly blonde and looking much more like a heroine. "What's the plan?" The man gripping the safety railing on the edge of the bridge and staring down is snapped out of his trance like state when he hears someone shout at him. "huh what what are you?" the mans says scared and confused by the silver shrouded figure yelling at him. He no long hears the call. The Question hangs back not getting involved at the moment instead he starts looking around this man was about to jump someone was calling him to the void. That someone is bound to react to having this stopped. The Question listens intently. "noooooo noooooo noooooo this can't be" he hears the whispering voice say. But he can't tell where its from it sounds like it's coming from inside his own head. Then the call begins a new. "Jump jump it's just that simple you can jump and no one will know no one will care it can all end just that easily." The Question starts looking around who else is hearing this call? Is there someone else about to jump. A woman on the other side of the bridge across from the first. He is starts staring out at the water and slowly begins climbing over the railing. "Stop!" the Question shouts. and starts running towards her. Moon Knight for his part is focused on making sure the first man is alright. He has his hands up and empty so he knows he's not attacking, but slips between him and the railing. "You should get off this bridge; you almost made a mistake." at that point it occurs to him too that this may not be over, and he tries to focus on listening.. to see if that strange perversely cooing voice is still at it. Janet van Dyne sees the man come out of his daze, and then notices the woman approaching the railing. She puts turns on the car's hazard lights and slows down. "..I'm going to give you electric for mobility. If someone jumps go after them, then punch yourself in the face so you can break their fall when you hit the water." She sets the brake and gets out of the car quickly, starting to dwindle in size before she closes the door. Moments later she is four inches tall, and buzzing into the air on insectoid wings, looking around alertly. Flurry steps out of the car and looks around at the situation at hand. "Who would be insane enough to attempt to brainwash people into jumping into the bay?" She gets herself ready to be shocked and to take off. "When your ready Wasp." She quickly moves in front of her then crouches to prepare for a rather sharp leap. "jump jump end it all" The voice starts getting more insistent. The Question attempts to stop the young woman from jumping he grands her shoulder and she turns to look and seeing the faceless visage she is started and flails and she slips off the rail and over the bridge The question fast reflexes allow him to grab her before she falls but she is flailing screaming and panicking. "oh my god what the hell are you oh god don't let me fall please oh my god are you the grim reaper. oh god why does the grim reaper wear a fedora?" The Question sighs. "I am not death I am not the grim reaper. I'm not going to let you go and the hat fits my look it's classic." Moon Knight calls from across the bridge, "It's important to be distinctive." He steps up on the concrete divider between the cars and the pedestrian walkway to watch for more jumpers. Janet van Dyne fires a bright green energy bolt at Flurry, who seems entirely unaffected by it - except for a faint halo springing to life around her. She points at where Question is holding the woman from certain death. "There, go! Keep the lightning off for this one!" That said, she buzzes up higher, looking for more spaced-out pedestrians, listening carefully for anything.... and hears a quiet whispering. Flurry shouts back, "WHAT?!" She is definitely hearing voices. She doesn't stick around though. Observing the situation she springs up into the air, launching herself clear to the hot area. She quickly takes flight and goes to keep people from falling. "OK PEOPLE. BACK UP!!!" she shouts trying to drown out the voices she happens to be hearing. Then a tall pale beautiful woman with shimmering silver hair and shear silk robes struts out into the middle of the bridge walking on the towers and cables of the bridge. Her voice is start ringing out like music reflecting her mood. "how dare you interlopers interfere with my song I and sing them a lullaby a song to call them home they are lost souls that I need" She is unsettling unnatural. "I will have souls on this night be it theirs or yours. you will hear my song!" The Question pulls the woman back over on the the bridge. "What manner of demon are you?" "I could tell you Dear detective I could tell you that I am the siren of the void but wouldn't you rather but that gun to your head. Its not worth it anymore is it. not since Helena has gone?" The question trembles in fear and anger. "You don't know what you are talking about Helena didn't leave me! I won't do it" He says even though his hands has reached into his pocket and produced his pistol. "She has some sort of dark psychic hold on us!" Moon Knight ahahs... "It looks like the conductor has shown herself." he says to no one in particular. And then with a different edge to his voice, "Sorry lady; my soul's already spoken for." He throws a bladed crescent dart at her, looking to wound her in the shoulder and hopefully make an opening for the others to take her down. Janet van Dyne starts as the siren makes herself known. ...Well, this is interesting. She hides behind one of the support cables, keeping an eye on the Question's actions as well as waiting to see if Moon Knight's dart makes any difference. And grimaces as she hears Flurry shouting. This ... could make things difficult. Flurry is still shouting as she hovers off the ground and over the water. The bright Cyan Aura can be seen by all. "DO NOT LISTEN TO THE VOICES!!! THEY ARE LYING..." Suddenly the aura around her shifts in color going from Cyan to a bright Magenta. The second it does... "PLEASE BACK AWAaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!!!! CRAP!!!" She goes sailing down into the water. SPLASH!!!! The impact would definitely be enough to kill a person. She doesn't come back up. The siren casually waves off the dart before it can hit her she is a demon of high order she will be so easily wounded. "all who hear my call feel the urge to be near me as i sing my song call all to dance the dance of death! And their souls keep me young and keep my song bright! you're soul is claim by another moon knight but you will not stop me from claiming their souls I have a need for them I have a right to them. Now come my darlings dance! jump! end your lives and dance forever to my song!" Her voice rings out and all who hear it feel her psychic grasp her suggestion digging deep into their minds calling them to obey. The Question is on his knees in tears though no one can see them. He contemplates doing it he thinks about ti strongly The siren picked his weakness. "no" The question keeps telling himself when the thought to kill himself strikes him. till he notices he's wearing the rosary that Helena gave him he grabs hold of it and says a small prayer. "bless you my love and your catholic obsession" Moon Knight hisses as well as the call becomes less of a whisper and more of a demand. He's fine.. he's above such things! But.. "Dammit.. how long -are- we going to keep doing this? Maybe she could end it, for real this time.." he mutters, cowl dipping downwards for a moment before it snaps up again. "Enough, Spector!" he snaps, though oddly it doesn't seem quite directed at the ghostly woman. He reaches for a pendant around his neck, clasping it in one hand. Janet van Dyne grits her teeth. She's trying to stay out of sight, seeing how the strangers below - and Flurry, for that matter - are reacting to the siren singling them out. ...and rubs the bridge of her nose when she sees Flurry plummet into the water. She'll be fine, at least, but that makes one less person to help out. Eventually she decides to play 'harass the baddie' and pops around the cable just long enough to fire a couple bright viridian energy stings at her, buzzing off immediately afterwards to find another hiding spot. Suddenly From the water, Flurry Surfaces! She is wrapped in a red aura but that promptly turns that bright magenta. She looks around and things begin to lift off the ground. "Well this works. At least I am not hearing everything so loud." She steps onto a rather large piece of drift wood that happens to be caught in her TK field. Gracefully or rather, ungracefully she lifts it and herself by proxy up... way too fast. Then down too fast then all over a little before getting control of at least that much of it. Finally she steps onto the bridge and looks Siren over. "Do you know what I seen floating down there! Ugh! That was gross! you should have a look!" Hopefully having at least a little surprise and maybe distracting her. one the streets leading up to the bridge an 18 wheeler is turning on to the bridge the driver is tired nearing the end of his 26 hour shift he's driving half asleep staring into the middle distance. When he hears the call. "Wouldn't be so easy to jump the partition and go into on coming traffic? No one would stop you just a turn of the wheel and it's done who knows how many people could die? do it turn the wheel jump the partitian." With that the driver makes a swerve and the speeding truck hits the wrong lane and slams down on the gas barreling down the bridge right at the heroes wrecking everything in it's path. The siren smirks at them and laughs. "You think because you have the will to resist me for a while that you can win? Popes princes and paupers a like they all come and dance the dance macabre" She struts over to Moon Knight and then is struck by the blast of energy. She stops and turns around. "Ah yes the wasp" Her voice would rind inside Janet's head "I was wondering when you would make a move did you think i could not tell you were there I am a demon I and the call of death. Come and dance to my song!" The Question reciting catholic prayers under his breath makes it to his feet and pulls a small bottle of holy water. He breaks off the cap and chucks it at the demon burning her as it splashes on her. Moon Knight seems to have a drag on him from the Siren's powers, but he's still up and fighting. "Don't look away from Khonshu's Fist, night demon!" he hisses, pulling his truncheon from it's holster on his leg. Still clutching the now-glowing pendant around his neck, he intones, "Khonshu, give me strength.." and strikes at her forcefully with the truncheon, the glow starting to show there too. It's not holy water, but as the avatar of the god of the moon, he is himself a living divine instrument in his own right. Perhaps that cowl interferes too much with his peripheral vision.. he's focused only on her and hasn't quite noticed the truck yet. Janet van Dyne flits in the direction of the siren after the 'come dance' command, almost unwittingly - but certainly notices the mayhem being wreaked. "Flurry! Stop that truck!" She's not sure -how-... but Flurry's the highest power of the group here, judging from how Moon Knight and the Question are acting. And she's continuing to throw green bolts at the siren, cranking up the juice on them to the point that they'd easily knock out a human. Of course, that isn't likely to stop something -stronger- than a human, but they're typically very painful nevertheless. Distraction is all she can hope for at this point. Flurry glares at the Siren before hearing the truck. "Oh crap." Her attention rapidly shifts as she turns to the truck and focuses the telekinetic energy. "OW!!! THIS HURTS!!" While the energy is being generated from the bracelets and through her body, The Psychic energy is focused through her head and attempting to deal with a big rig the first time using this type of energy is definitely trying. A magenta aura wraps around the truck and it begins lifting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 feet off the ground. Blood begins to drip from the younger girl's nose. The pain is racking her head to no end. "SHUT IT DOWN, GO TO SLEEP DAMMIT!" She screams at the driver. Of course while she is using Psychic energy she doesn't know how to combat the psychic suggestion. She can only hope that the driver who is currently floating off the bridge will snap out of it. "WASP! Knock out the Driver!!!" She screams out struggling to maintain the truck... This is most definitely a push. The truck is lifted of the ground and when she can not struggle with it any more the truck falls to the ground again and the driver is knocked unconscious by the jarring falling peacefully asleep. Siren find herself suddenly on the brunt of a 3 sided attack as The question burns her with holy water, Wasp fires energy blasts at her and the moon knight becomes a divine instrument and readies and attack on her. The siren appears worried and even slightly frightened as the attacks hit their mark and she wails in agony. A man in small plane flying over head is sudden over come with the thoughts of "i can just push this control down and that's it the plane goes right into the river. just like that" And the pilot send the small by plane into a nose dive heading right for the bridge. The Question starts reciting the catholic exorcism ritual. "the power Christ compels you. the power of Christ compels you demon to leave this realm leave this plain and claim no more innocents!" Janet van Dyne spares a moment to look on with utter amazement at the truck floating through the air - even if only briefly. "On it!" she shouts back to Flurry, but before she gets a chance, the vehicle slams back onto the pavement, her work done for her by gravity and physics. And the voice in her head disappears as the demon changes tactics, only to be replaced by the buzz of the airplane's engine increasing in pitch as it noses down. A brief glance is all she needs. "...Oh no." She's helpless to do anything about it... but maybe... "Can you affect it from here? Just the control surfaces." Moon Knight attacks viciously and directly, possibly leaving himself open to return attacks, but looking to do as much damage as possible to the Siren as he snaps, "Keep your cursed song to yourself!" though this time he notices the sound of the rapidly approaching plane and spares a glance up. "..Oh, *%#@." he glances over and spots that girl from the bar, the one that apparently managed to lift a truck. "I hope you can do that again, kid, or.." with nothing else that he can do, he tries to club the Siren in the head, in the vain hope it will disrupt her concentration. Janet van Dyne shakes her head. She might be able to if Flurry can't. She takes off for the skies, zipping at top speed towards the plane. Flurry goes down to her knees as the truck crashes. She promptly wipes the blood from her nose. Her attention goes up to the plane. "Even if I can't I gotta try." More energy is released. The Plane begins to right. At least it's not as heavy as the Tractor Trailer. That doesn't help the fact that she is very messed up from pushing herself beyond what she was able to. "Get it Jan. I can hold it but not for long!" She calls out. The efforts of Flurry manage to slow the descent of the dive bombing plane but it still barrels towards the bridge at great speeds The Demoness begins to engage moon knight in hand to hand combat dodging away from his strikes with elegant and acrobatic movement ans striking back at him with sweeping kicks and darting punches. "don't tell me you don't like my song I know it's melody speaks to you and you yearn to dance to it to be free of it all" The Question just hold out the cross he was clutching before and loudly chants the prayer that drives demons out but it seems to not be having much effect. Moon Knight shudders, faltering in his attack. "It wouldn't matter if I did or not." he mutters. "It wouldn't change anything, I'm trapped.." but as one of her attacks lands on his jaw, snapping his head to the side he regains his energy in an odd sort of flip-flopping. "Dammit, shut -up-!" he shouts, and comes at her again. "Release your hold on these people!" Janet van Dyne flies as fast as her wings can take her, frantically dialing back the power on her bracelets as she does so. She remembers what happened when Moon Knight and the Question confronted the people - they snapped out of it. So instead of trying to jump in the plane and smacking into it at a minimum of forty miles per hour, she goes a bit above the biplane's angle of attack where she has at least a slight view of the pilot and starts letting loose a hail of stinger bolts. The painful sting -should- shake him out of his trance. Flurry frowns and continues using the TK in order to keep that plane up. Her body is weak at this point. She's trying her hardest to keep it up. "I... ugh." The voices aren't helping. The desire to scoop up as many people as she can and jump off the bridge, taking them with her. The jump would be easy. It would be so easy. Then something else rings out. The truth. Even if she did, the jump wouldn't kill her and she would be left with guilt. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!!!!!" One of her hands raises towards the Siren. Solar light builds into a massive blast towards her. It's an act of desperation. She is doing her all to keep that plane up and the voices... The Siren merely laughs in Moon knight's face. "I have no hold on them I merely sing my song and they come to dance with me. I am not putting the idea in their heads I only make it louder. you all hear the abyss beckon you in I merely make it sing!" And this is True we all hear the call of the void. We all have these thoughts it this just makes the call impossibly to keep ignoring it. The Plane's momentum being aided by gravity is too much and it barrels on and looks like it's about to crash right into the tower in the center of the bridge near where our intrepid heroes battle this hell demon. The Question chanting gets louder and more forceful he starts shaking the rosary at the demon "I cast you out of this plain! in the name of Jesus!" But it still does nothing. The question Stops what he is doing and looks around blankly trying to find out what to do. Moon Knight hmphs.. "Then we need to get -you- away from -them-." he decides, and with that he tries to body check the Siren herself to fall over the edge of the bridge. It would be easy after all, would it not? Janet van Dyne is almost to the plane when she abruptly reverses direction to try to keep up with the airplane as it approaches, green bolts splashing against the propeller, the fuselage, and eventually as he is finally close enough, the pilot himself, the painful stings hopefully shaking him out of his reverie. "WAKE UP AND PULL UP!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "PULL UP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She pours on the speed, -almost- keeping up with the plane - until the wing slams into her, knocking the wind out of her. Flurry shakes her head unable to stop the inbound catastrophe. "I can't stop it. But I can do this." Using every bit of mental strength she has, she uses her TK to push the plane towards the water instead of the bridge, tweaking the trajectory just a little. Just enough to redirect it. The pain in her eyes screams volumes. Using the driftwood again she lifts off towards Wasp in hopes of catching her. The plane is nudged off course it slams into the river. the pilot is alive and is shaken from the spell. He starts to try to escape the sinking wreckage. Siren his knocked over but not off the bridge instead she pulls him down with her and attempts to monkey flip the moon knight. The Question changes tactics, fear and panic are filling him with visions of hell filling his mind and the feeling of nearing doom over taking him but he works quickly now he starts a different in tongues and language unknown. It's native sound or Asian perhaps a mix of both but mostly tongues. There is a slight aura around before long. he is holding a tag one of his paper smoke cards that release a smoke question marks normally sometimes in varied colors. Unknown to many the question is a trained shaman and he is using this skill to create a totem to nullify the siren if he can get close enough to enact it. Moon Knight is thrown through the air and is angling to fall right off the edge! But he twists as he arcs and points his baton at the Siren...and fires his grapple hook to entangle her! If he's going down, he's not going alone. "Come with me," he calls tauntingly, "Or do you sing the song and yet fear to dance the steps??" Janet van Dyne sails towards the water behind the airplane, the drag on her tiny figure slowing her down significantly. Even if she did hit the water, it wouldn't do much to her - but regardless, she's caught in Flurry's telekinetic grip and rises back towards the bridge. She hangs there a bit limp, but is definitely still conscious, wings buzzing fitfully. The distraction is enough to shake the mayhem out of Flurry's head. She drops down to the ground unable to keep going. Her head is pounding. Her body is wracked by the sheer amount of energy that has been coursing through her. Her TK releases Janet. A few moments later, the energy inside her surges, her body begins regenerating. She is quickly back up on her feet. "Wasp what should we do!?" The siren grabs the grappling hook willingly and in a display of demonic brute strength whips moon knight back on to the bridge. "silly man I fear not the likes of you nor death for I am beyond such a thing." The Question takes this moment to rush in and with expert precision he slaps the totem on to the siren's mouth. "Be quiet!" smoke billows out of the tag and this is a spattering of sparks. The Siren's mouth is now sealed shut and the song is silenced. "You will no longer steal the souls of those who you called into the void" The Siren starts to flail and struggle in a panic. Her call is nullified. But this won't hold for long. Moon Knight crashes back to the pavement, but at least he manages to roll back to his feet bruised but moving. "You stopped it!" he says in surprise to Question. Whatever the case, it clears the warring in his head, and he drops the truncheon to pull out another bladed crescent. "If you have any bright ideas of how to kill her, now's the time-- in the meantime I'll keep improvising!" the truncheon wasn't cutting it, but as he murmurs prayers and holds his pendant while she struggles, the glow around the blade flares brighter than before with the unified force of his will. He raises the blade and prepares to stab at the Siren-- this is it, it's the best he's got. If it doesn't work, he hopes it at least keeps her down that much longer while the others figure something else out. Janet van Dyne buzzes onto the bridge, then lands - and doesn't do much more, resting on hands and knees. "Stay out of sight if you can," she says, wincing against the pain. "And let the guys who know how to deal with unholy abominations take care of it. Support if you can. I'm out... I think I broke half my ribs." Flurry looks at Janet in pain then at the others. "This bitch is toast." She turns her attention to the Siren who she is hoping is being weakened. A ball of light builds in her hands. It is definitely a massive ball. The kind that Wasp has seen once before. That once resulted in a foot deep of concrete being obliterated. "Go back to hell." The ball takes form into a beam of intense solar energy with enough force to melt down a normal human. That beam is directed at the Siren. The Siren is stabbed in the chest but she can not cry out the stab would looks like it's blistering and burning and then Flurry's blast strikes the siren and she goes up in flames leaving nothing but a pile of smoking ash. The Question looks over the damage of the battle and the pile of ash. "She fled back to hell but I dont expect her back soon" He says out loud his deduction of what happened. "You all were very impressive. I don't normally get to work with an assortment of heroes. I do my best work alone or with an archer" He then scribbles a bunch of notes into a note pad before walking over to check on Janet. "Would like some assistance getting to the hospital? or at least back to your car?" He says crouching down to offer her a hand. Janet van Dyne accepts the hand, growing to more normal size. She's breathing shallowly. "I ... uh.. to the car would be nice. Flurry can drive me there, I think. Provided it didn't get plowed into by that semi." She glances over, and sees that her car's still intact. "...thank goodness..." Moon Knight glances curiously to the notebook, only now taking tally of his own injuries. He's pretty sure he broke some bones too, though he does his best to make it hard to tell. He looks over to Flurry especially. "..You did well. You're new to this, aren't you?" she might recognize the voice, or perhaps the odd way it tends to change tone, but none of the man from the pub is visible now. Flurry takes a deep breath. The problem is gone. The damage done. There was scorching left on the bridge but thankfully the demon took most of it. Idly she walks towards Janet. Pausing a moment she gives Moon Knight a look and a nod, "Yes. I am new to the party. What a bash it was at that. I guess it just made sense to put my abilities to good use." She states, "You seem familiar to me. Then again with as many voices as I have had in my head today, most would seem familiar I guess. Anyway thanks and you did well yourself." With that she begins moving towards Janet again. "Any other time, I'd be asking questions but honestly... Right now I think I need some dinner. I wonder if the hospital has anything good?" She looks at Janet, "I guess this means I need to register, huh?" She accompanies in helping her to the Car. "Great work. Hopefully it will be a long time before that one comes back to find souls." She states to the Question. The Question helps Janet to her car and with a slight nod he turn away and is on his way back to gotham. with out much of and explanation or a good bye. Moon Knight nods to Flurry. "Perhaps we'll meet again." he says. "Will you make it alright?" he wonders to them both, nodding to the injured Janet. Janet van Dyne painfully gets into the passenger side of the car. "I'll survive, though I'll probably wish I hadn't for a while." Moon Knight picks up his fallen truncheon, and makes sure no one else is pinned or badly wounded from the truck. "I'll see the driver gets to help." Flurry nods, "I can drive her to the hospital or to somewhere she can get help." She takes a deep breath. "I think I am recovered enough to handle the drive and stuff. I think I need some pain reliever though. Be safe Moon Knight." She gets into the drivers seat of Janet's car. "Where do you prefer we go?" She asks Janet. Janet van Dyne pokes her phone, which was thankfully on the dash instead of on her person when she got run into by an airplane. "Medical emergency," she says - and the SHIELD issue phone starts highlighting the fastest route. "Follow that." Flurry nods and starts the car. A moment later she pulls out and begins following the directions. "Err... does every hero cut their teeth on an event that insane?" She asks as she carefully drives so as not to wind up crashing or anything. Traffic on the bridge in the wake of the fight is a mess, but eventually they're on their way. "Not usually, no... Typically I'd be taking you along on patrols or something..." Moon Knight is a silver flash overhead, his cloak spreading like a crescent moon before he's out of sight again, assumedly carrying the unconscious driver. Show off. "Lovely. Not only are my powers really weird but so is my first issue. Great. I hope where we are going has some sort of pain relievers. Or some alcohol. I feel like that tractor trailor drove straight through my head." Flurry keeps driving, weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to the location as quickly as possible. Janet van Dyne grits her teeth for a moment as Flurry makes a turn. "Nnnh. Well, no one ever said being a superhero was easy." "That's true. At least you didn't get wet. I did and that water was gross. Can we protest dumping in that river or something?" Flurry is trying to take turns easy. It doesn't help that traffic is so bad from the events. Janet van Dyne laughs and then says "Ow ow don't make me laugh it hurts..." Category:Log